Episodenliste auf Englisch
Episoden Colonel Sanders - Ronald McDonald Arc # The Los Santos Lifestyle (Episode 1) # The Fast-Food War (Episode 2) # Ways to Earn Money (Episode 3) # The Colonel Driver (Episode 4) # Living in Luxury (Episode 5) # Home is Where You're Company is (Episode 6) Phantom Corporation Arc # They Call Him 'Doctor Who' (Episode 7) # Business Trip (Episode 8) # Anti-Prig (Episode 9) # The Origin Story (Episode 10) # The Retirement Request (Episode 11) # Every Scar Has a Story (Episode 12) # The Gang Fight (Episode 13) # The Betrayal (Episode 14) # The Surviving Tutorial (Episode 15) # The Return (Episode 16) # Cocain (Episode 17) Salatking Arc # The Old Friend (Episode 18) # A New Assistant CEO (Episode 19) # Father's Day (Episode 20) # Father Problems (Episode 21) # The Greatest Mission (Episode 22) # Family Stories (Episode 23) # The Strip Club (Episode 24) # Prison Break (Episode 25) # Relationships (Episode 26) # The Killing Son (Episode 27) Detective Sanders Arc # Detective in Action (Episode 28) # The LSPD Traitor (Episode 29) # Can We Trust Detective Sanders? (Episode 30) # The Test (Episode 31) # The Legacy (Episode 32) # Contestable Opinions (Episode 33) # The Hell-Father (Part 1) (Episode 34) # The Highway Out of Hell (Part 2) (Episode 35) # Side Effects of Resurrection (Episode 36) John Kalito Arc # A Long Lost Son (Episode 37) # The Young One (Episode 38) # Training for Loosers (Episode 39) # What is Love? (Episode 40) # A Manly Man (Episode 41) # The Way to Glory (Episode 42) # Overtime Rumble (Episode 43) # Jackson Hawk Enterprises (Episode 44) # The Deception (Episode 45) # Criminal Deals (Episode 46) # Lost and Found (Part 1) (Episode 47) # Lost and Found (Part 2) (Episode 48) # Back to Russia (Episode 49) Hitman Arc # The Assassination of Doctor Who (Episode 50) # Agent 47 At Your Service (Episode 51) # Better Don't Trust Him (Episode 52) # Hitman's Last Stand (Episode 53) # Gang Becomes Company'' (Episode 54)'' J. Industries Arc # 2021 (Episode 55) #The Superior Might (Episode 56) #The Boss is Back in Town (Episode 57) #All Out War (Episode 58) #Broken Families (Episode 59) #The Last War (Episode 60) #The Peace Contract (Episode 61) #John Kalito's Wrath (Episode 62) #Cooperation (Episode 63) #A Year Long Trip (Episode 64) Marcell D'Avis Arc # From 1&1 to Los Santos (Episode 65) # Getway From the Cops (Episode 66) # Living With The Rats (Episode 67) # They Might Find Us (Episode 68) # Thank God, It's the Boss (Episode 69) # Phantom D'Avis (Episode 70) Colonel Arc # A Deal with God (Episode 71) # Youngster Once Again (Episode 72) # New Jobs (Episode 73) # Family First (Episode 74) # Realization is The First Step (Episode 75) # The Colonel Suicide (Episode 76) Klon Arc # Jacksons Legacy (Episode 77) # May I Introduce you to Colonel Sanders' Clone (Episode 78) # A Clone's Life (Episode 79) # Getting to Know Everyone (Episode 80) # Creating Personality..... (Episode 81) # Drunken Clone (Episode 82) # The Clone Dancer (Episode 83) # Homecoming (Episode 84) # A Clone's Wish (Episode 85) Zane Arc # Son of Salatking (Episode 86) # The Phantom Corp. University (Episode 87) # The Useless Idiot (Episode 88) # The Hard Tour (Episode 89) # The Purgatory (Episode 90) Apokalypse Arc # Schocking Investigations (Episode 91) # The Milbournes (Episode 92) # Zombies (Episode 93) # The Talk (Episode 94) # Prepare for The End (Episode 95) # The Call (Episode 96) # Hell Power Unleashed (Episode 97) # The Fight (Episode 98) # The Apocalypse (Episode 99) # The Resistance (Episode 100) # Late Night (Episode 101) # The Final Battle (Episode 102) # The Ultimate Sacrifice (Episode 103) # One to Bring Them All Back (Episode 104) Frieden auf Erden Arc # No More Boss (Episode 105) # The Salatking GmbH (Episode 106) # The Recruitment (Episode 107) # Prof. Dr. Jones (Episodes 108) # FBI Agent White (Episode 109) # Working Together (Episode 110) # Overbearing (Episode 111) # Another McDonald (Episode 112) # Jay Returns (Episode 113) # Taking Care of Tony (Episode 114) # I Challenge God (Episode 115) # Guess Who's Back (Episode 116) # Fiona's Support (Episode 117) # Good Luck (Episode 118) # KFC Returns (Episode 119) # The Colonel Goes To Jail (Episode 120) # Praying Loud At Night (Episode 121) Zeitreise Arc # Oh Look, it's Cheng (Episode 122) # Employee of the Month (Episode 123) # The Colonel Escapes (Episode 124) # The Rehabilitation (Episode 125) # The Mysterious Biker (Episode 126) # What if God is the Devil (Episode 127) # The Yacht (Episode 128) # The Butterfly Effect (Episode 129) # A New Body (Episode 130) # 2073 (Episode 131) # God is Evil (Episode 132) # New Body, Nothing Changed (Episode 133) # Planes Everywhere (Episode 134) # Dying Early (Episode 135) # Faster Than Time (Episode 136) # Richard Sanchez (Episode 137) # The Bill Cipher Deal (Episode 138) # Erased (Episode 139) # It's All Over (Episode 140) # Ghost Jackson (Episode 141) # Sealing your Soul (Episode 142) # Bill Cipher Becomes Human (Episode 143) # I Don't Know How To Feel (Episode 144) # The Other Doctor (Episode 145) # Getting Back To My Universe (Episode 146) # The All New Colonel (Episode 147) # The Bodyguard (Episode 148) # Jay and The Colonel (Episode 149) # The Last 20 Years (Episode 150) # Live This Day Like Your Last (Part 1) (Episode 151) # A Day in The Life Of Colonel Sanders (Part 2) (Episode 152) Halloween Arc # The Joker (Episode 153) # Normally Insane (Episode 154) # Joker's Plan (Episode 155) # The Pen Trick (Episode 156) # Every Mad Man Got A Story (Episode 157) # True Values (Episode 158) # Arkham Asylum (Episode 159) # Don't Look For The Fuze (Episode 160) # Farmer Sanders (Episode 161) # Action In Hell (Part 1) (Episode 162) # The Heritage (Part 2) (Episode 163) # CEO Again (Episode 164) # The Joker's Era Ends (Episode 165) # Witnesses (Episode 166) # Risky Business (Episode 167) # The Mafia Option (Episode 168) Doomsday Arc # The Doomsday Scenario (Episode 169) # The Future Is Now (Episode 170) # It's Getting Serious (Episode 171) # Despair (Episode 172) # The Will (Episode 173) # Hold On Guys (Episode 174) # The Bogdan Problem (Episode 175) # The Final Arc (Episode 176) # The Life We Choose (Episode 177) # The Colonel On A Jetpack (Episode 178) Santa Claus Arc # Christmas Time (Episode 179) # Not Merry Christmas (Episode 180) # Santa's Big Reveal (Episode 181) # The Highlight of The War (Episode 182) # Niko Bellic's Fall (Episode 183) # Corleone (Episode 184) # The Track Leads To..... (Episode 185) # Help From The LSPD (Episode 186) # The Good Cop (Episode 187) # The Detective Sanders Nightmare (Episode 188) # Bill Cipher's Sacrifice (Episode 189) # Anti Heroes (Episode 190) # Presidential Visit (Episode 191) # The Portal and an Old Friend (Episode 192) Nächste Generation Arc # Next Generation (Episode 193) # Doctor Great Grandfather (Episode 194) # The Airport Pickup (Episode 195) # John's Qualities (Episode 196) # First Mission (Episode 197) # Jay's Homecoming (Episode 198) # Tiffany Jones (Episode 199) # Our Own Company (Episode 200) Los Santos Veteranen Arc # Veterans Reunited (Episode 201) # The Russian Madman (Episode 202) # Too Old For This (Episode 203) Neue Ära Arc # A Legend's Death (Episode 204) # Aggressive Actions (Episode 205) # It Doesn't Work Without The Boss (Episode 206) # The Test of Maturity (Episode 207) Welt Vor Uns Arc # Independent and Proud (Episode 208) # The Strange World (Episode 209) # Stay Or Die (Episode 210) # The Way Out Of The World (Episode 211) Zwei Doktoren Arc # The Former Doctor (Episode 212) # Sweet Home Phantom Corp. (Episode 213) # You Can't Get Rid of Jackson (Episode 214) # New Rules (Episode 215) # Los Santos Will Burn (Episode 216) # Jackson Will Burn (Part 1) (Episode 217) # Jackson Will Burn (Part 2) (Episode 218) Joker Arc # The Return of the Joker (Episode 219) # Friend or Foe (Episode 220) # The Virus (Episode 221) # Dead Men Tell No Tales....But (Episode 222) # World's New King (Episode 223) Scholzes Aufstieg Arc # Old and Insane (Episode 224) # Take A Pen (Episode 225) # Absolute Madness (Episode 226) # Controle (Episode 227) # Ingrid Strikes Again (Episode 228) Revolution Arc # The Joker Gang (Episode 229) # Deceitful More Than Ever (Episode 230) # Jokertown (Episode 231) # At All Cost (Episode 232) # Before Creation Comes Destruction (Episode 233) # The Nightmare Scenario (Episode 234) # Hope Dies First (Episode 235) # An Unexpected Reunion (Episode 236) # The Reconstruction (Episode 237) Zanes Rückkehr Arc # The Son Returns (Episode 238) # Actually Badass (Episode 239) # The Offer (Episode 240) # Zane is Insane (Episode 241) # Intuition (Episode 242) Untergang von Los Santos Arc # The Truth (Episode 243) # The Prophecy (Episode 244) # Possessed By The Devil (Episode 245) # Successfully Stopped (Episode 246) # Joker-Gang and Phantom Corp. Team Up (Episode 247) # The Satan Complex (Episode 248) # Destiny (Episode 249) # The King of Muspelheim (Episode 250) # This is The End, Right? (Episode 251) Die Heimkehr des Sohnes Arc # John Returns (Episode 252) # Two Friends Reunited (Episode 253) # Times Change (Episode 254) # Fighting Dad (Episode 255) # Back To The Roots (Episode 256) # A Different Life (Episode 257) # Kidnapped by a Clown (Episode 258) # The Slave (Episode 259) # The Rescue Mission (Episode 260) # Family Party (Episode 261) Der Verrat des Sohnes Arc # Joker The Slave (Episode 262) # Joker's Influence (Episode 263) # The Only Ruler (Episode 264) # John's Rage (Episode 265) # War Between Father And Son (Episode 266) # Satan Power (Episode 267) # The Hellbutcher (Part 1) (Episode 268) # The Hellbutcher (Part 2) (Episode 269) Die Entscheidungsschlacht Arc # Ultimate War (Episode 270) # The Game Is On (Episode 271) # Joker vs. Mafia (Episode 272) # The Joker Gang's Out (Episode 273) # Jay vs. Salatking (Episode 274) # Arrivederci Mafia (Episode 275) # Doctor Who vs. Jay (Part 1) (Episode 276) # Doctor Who vs. Jay (Part 2) (Episode 277) # The End Of The Fight (Episode 278) Papa McDonald Arc # Revived By Accident (Episode 279) # Dead For 80 Years (Episode 280) # Father vs. Chief (Episode 281) # The New Conflict (Episode 282) # Catch Up Father's Time (Episode 283) # Jeremy's Crush (Part 1) (Episode 284) # Jeremy's Crush (Part 2) (Episode 285) # Jeremy's First Job (Episode 286) # The Joker Escaped! (Episode 287) # Divided We Fall (Episode 288) # The Fight Against Joker (Episode 289) # Please No Satan (Part 1) (Episode 290) # Please No Satan (Part 2) (Episode 291) # The Colonel Never Dies (Episode 292) # Finally Chicken Again (Episode 293) # Arena War (Part 1) (Episode 294) # Arena War (Part 2) (Episode 295) # The New Champion (Episode 296) # The Joker Gets Kidnapped (Episode 297) # The Return To Phantom Corp. (Episode 298) # Simeon (Episode 299) # Tiffany Is Back (Episode 300) # Tiffany And The Joker (Episode 301) # The Orbital Canon's Power (Episode 302) # Europe (Episode 303) # Weather Games (Episode 304) # Brothers (Episode 305) Wintersport Arc # Vacation In The Alps (Episode 306) # Wingsuits (Episode 307) # Snowboarding (Episode 308) # Red Bull (Episode 309) # Wintersport Champion (Part 1) (Episode 310) # Wintersport Champion (Part 2) (Episode 311) # Adieu, Alps (Episode 312) John Wick Arc # The Legendary Assassin (Episode 313) # John Wick Misses (Episode 314) # The Alliance (Episode 315) # Legends Never Die (Episode 316) # The Colonel Is Alive? (Episode 317) # The Last Battle (Episode 318) # The Last Sacrifice (Episode 319)